1. Field
The present disclosure relates to photorefractive polymer composites, and photorefractive devices and hologram display devices including the same, and more specifically, to photorefractive polymer composites including a graphite-based photocharge generator, and photorefractive devices and hologram display devices including the photorefractive polymer composites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active research into photorefractive devices utilizing photorefractive polymer composites has been performed in order to embody holograms. Photorefractive polymer composites simultaneously possess optical nonlinearity and photoconductivity, and they also exhibit spatial modulation of the refractive index due to redistribution of charges generated by irradiated light. Photorefractive devices control the intensity of a beam of light, such as a laser beam, and an electric field in order to modulate a refractive index and thereby reversibly write 3D information. However, typical photorefractive devices are prepared using limited photocharge generators, and require the use of a laser having an intensity as high as 1 W/cm2 to obtain high light conductivity. Accordingly, typical photorefractive devices have poor lifespans and require the use of a highly expensive laser. In addition, typical photorefractive devices have a high applied voltage, which indicates a maximum refraction efficiency, and thus have a high driving voltage.